Up to now, as one clothing item, for example, a pants type of disposable diaper in which concave sections have formed flaps on both sides which surround the thighs of the wearer have been offered for practical use. The fitting properties for the body of the wearer are vastly improved by the diaper having concave sections on both side flaps. The concave sections made in this way are formed by cutting away both side sections of a web which is permeable to liquids and a web is impermeable to liquids which form the obverse and the reverse. Because there is no way to reuse this cut away flap, it is thrown away. Generally a nonwoven cloth or such is used for the web which is permeable to liquids which forms the obverse of the diaper, and plastic film or such is used for the web which is impermeable to liquids which forms the reverse of the diaper, but the former has a high production cost compared to the latter. It is desirable to use the obverse web which is high in production cost for efficiency, but as was mentioned before, in order to form the concave sections around the thighs, the practice of cutting away both side sections of the obverse web is very expensive, and this is an important factor in producing the high cost of the entire diaper.
Therefore, this invention devises a reduction of the production cost of disposable diapers and such clothing items, and in order to design effective use and economy for the obverse web, the formation of the concave section around the thighs without cutting away both side sections of the obverse web is taken as the problem.